Catrina
Catrina is the daughter of Drago Bludvist and will be appearing in an upcoming fanfiction in the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise as the main villain. Biography Catrina was born to a village woman and Drago Bludvist, her mother died when she was young leaving her in her fathers care. Catrina was brought up to be in control of dragons and to always rise above them, her father taught her the techniques to do this and soon she had a dragon of her own. She was noted to be Drago's favourite as she was his daughter and showed tremendous abilities in what he taught her. Appearance Catrina is noted to look like her father, tanned skin, wavy black hair and green eyes. She wears a green top tucked into brown pants which are tucking into her brown boots, she wears a golden metal chest-plate and belt around her waist as well as shoulder pads, a white fur clock clasped together by gold. She is normally seen carrying a spear and sword. Personality Catrina is seen as the opposite as her father, kind and gentle. She cares and worries about others well beings, especially her fathers who she loves dearly. She has always looked up to him and would tell herself he was doing the right thing whenever she had doubts about his words. Despite showing hesitation in agreeing with his plans and motives she is protective of him and will defend anyone who tries to hurt him. However she can be just as ruthless as he can, many people follow her because of who her father is, but for does who don't they challenge her to see if they really should follow her, and come out with bruises that take weeks to heal. She's confident in herself and her abilities as well as the army that follows her father. Catrina has shown to have mixed feelings about her fathers ways and they only grow after she encounters Hiccup and the Dragon Riders of Berk. She see's how dragons can be compassionate, loyal and loving without fearing them into submission which sparks her curiosity. Relationships Family = Drago Bludvist: Catrina has a close relationship with her father as he has looked after her all her life, despite his reputation to outsiders he was a very kind and gentle father, and also protective. He taught Catrina everything she knows now, how to soot a a spear and fight with a sword, think strategically and knowledge about dragons. Catrina has mixed feelings about dragons and the work her father does but never vocals them. Catrina seems to be the only person Drago genuinely cares for and worries for her well being and is protective over her, especially around people who fancy her and enemies. He doesn't want to see her in hard situations and so taught her how to defend herself. Mother: Catrina's mother died when she was very young, however she noted that from what she can remember, that her mother was very kind. Trivia